bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Maniac Events
The grass outside the window in the latest comic has to be some of the worst I've ever seen =) --image:NR_Sig.png DOCTOR PHOTOSHOPANOGAPUSS BLAAAAGH *Shoop da Whoops NR* But seriously, I always knew there was a reason I hated you. - - My Page - My talk 16:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Which is funny, because I like a lot of your work humor-wise, especially TME I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound offensive. It was a rude bit of criticism. I guess Nid has worn off on me. Here, nice version: "If you would like to improve your grass, I would suggest making your grass appear to be less than two feet thick and seven feet tall. =D" Better? -- image:NR_Sig.png Afterthought: Saying blatantly, "I hate you" is a little uncalled for, don't you think? -- image:NR_Sig.png XD Unfortunately, I "fixed" it before you commented and instead made it better color-wise. Still seven feet tall, though. And IMO, I think Nid is one of the nicest members of "The Group" from my... noob days involving Dr. Random (ah, no time to explain). - - My Page - My talk 15:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nid is like a rotten apple. .... With a worm inside it. Ruins the day. -- 15:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Nid is nice to noobs over PM But not once you're a member of The Group lol -- image:NR_Sig.png I bet he's too sissy to be rotten to Dokuma. =P Might bet him. - - My Page - My talk 16:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno, me and him are pretty uch Dok's only critics, but I try to be nice to him. Nid doesn't =P Anyways, do you have a specific reason for hating all the popular comic makers? It's not as if you're any better than anyone else, you know. No offense. -- image:NR_Sig.png Not all popular comic makers, and that is due to various reasons - I've actually given up my hatred of Dark709 and admit that Season 4 is good. Usually the main reason is ego. I've seen you have a big ego around BZP. Dlakii, on the other hand is just a plain jerk who thinks he's so cool for being the longest surviving comic maker, beating The Chilli God. That and popular comic makers' army of fanboys also bug me. I don't make comics to get told in the face that Mercenus is better than me. Well duh, he is. But that doesn't mean I can't learn PowerPoint drawing either. And I hold a grudge against "The Group" (well, used to - my main enemy is Dr. Random anyway) due to a series events that happened in late 2007 and early 2008. Though a big reason why I hate popular comic makers is 'cuz Eljay in particular always makes it feel like they're my enemies "This guy better than you, I'd like to see you beat him"... I have no intent to. - - My Page - My talk 17:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I concede about the ego thing. A lot of mine on BZP is just a façade, as I really try not to let my fame go to my head. But yeah, I could be more polite. I'll work on that. It's hard being really popular and not letting a bit of ego in there, but I just try not to let it dominate my thinking. And about Dr. Random: I don't like him either, so you have an ally there. =P I try usually get after my fans when they start that "Better-than-thou" attitude. But it's difficult because I have so many and I can't police them all the time. When did Eljay say that Merc is better than you? I didn't bother reading his page, it's too long. I mean, Merc is good, but he's not the best, nor are any of us. We just have particular styles that appeal to certain people. And I consider all comic artists allies and friends, not "enemies." I freely teach anyone about how to do everything I do. I don't compete with them. I just think a PS-Vs.-Gimp contest would be fun. =D So no hard feelings, okay? I'm sorry if my fame-based ego is irritating. I'll try to get it under control. -- image:NR_Sig.png Accepted. And yes, Merc's style consists of hardcore PowerPointing (Bonesiii has a tutorial). - - My Page - My talk 17:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh great... DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLAGH... On the bright side though, I'm the first GS in iPenguin's Blah, so I'm happy. - - My Page - My talk 07:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) NVM I spoke to Pohuaki, it's not unfixable... turns out a comic was reported... for swearing... -_- Yet Funkin' Donuts gets away with it. I AM MAD. Oh yeah I forgot, an above statement is false. It's been proven that I've been making comics longer than Dlakks. XD -- image:NR_Sig.png